


Surfing, Sunlight and Seashells

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fodlan Beaches Zine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: During a Garreg Mach class trip to the beach, Petra tells Dorothea about Brigid beach traditions, and Marianne helps console a sun-stricken Constance. Written for theFodlan Beaches Zine!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Marianne von Edmund & Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Surfing, Sunlight and Seashells

Petra MacNeary, balanced gracefully on a surfboard hurtling towards the Fodlan shore on the crest of an incoming wave, is truly a wonder to behold. She skims lightly across the surface of the wave, arms outstretched and feet planted wide on her longboard emblazoned with the words “Brigid Pride.” 

More than one of the beachgoers frolicking on the shore turn to watch as she lets out an exuberant cry, caught up in the pure joy of the moment. Anyone who hadn’t known before this beach trip that Petra was island born and raised certainly knows it now—the sea and shore are her birthright, and she is as much at home here in the ocean as many of the nobles are on a horse or in a castle.

She emerges from the water with a grin, her eyes blazing with fierce happiness. Water sluices off of her half-sleeve wetsuit and drips from her hair onto the burning sand as she makes a beeline for the area that the Black Eagles have claimed with their towels and umbrellas.

“Dorothea! Did you see that? Your Fodlan waves are very different from the ones in Brigid, but still I was able to catch and ride one! I am full of gladness to still have my surfing skills after being away for so long!”

Dorothea, reclined on a beach chair under a large red umbrella imprinted with a black eagle, smiles at Petra’s exuberance. 

“Petra, that was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it! How did you learn to do that?”

“In my homeland, surfing is part of our culture. Since Brigid is an island, we all grow up close to the ocean and learn to swim at a very young age. Surfing is an honored tradition, and it is taught to all Brigid warriors to improve strength and balance. I am having much pride to know that I have conquered the Fodlan waves like I conquered the ones in Brigid in my youth. Though the water here in Fodlan is much colder!”

Petra peels out of her wetsuit, revealing a sporty bikini in traditional Brigid colors. She spreads a towel out in the sun next to Dorothea and stretches out on her back with a happy sigh. 

“Growing up near the ocean sounds so lovely, Petra. Would you believe this is only my second time ever going to the beach? Living on the streets in Enbarr didn’t give me many opportunities to visit the ocean, and once I joined the opera I was far too busy to make the trip.” She laughs, but the sound is a bit hollow.

“Dorothea, it fills my heart with sadness to remember the hardships you faced as a child. We must be using this time to make some happy beach memories for you! There are many wonderful things about the ocean that I can show you!”

Dorothea smiles and reaches out to give Petra’s hand a squeeze. “Petra, thank you, truly. I would like that very much.” 

****************************

Over in the Ashen Wolves section, Constance is huddled miserably under an umbrella, drawing her legs in to keep the sun as far from her as possible. The rest of the Ashen Wolves are nowhere to be seen, likely off enjoying some fun in the sun or investigating the concession stand. Constance looks out at the sun-drenched shore with barely-suppressed panic, mumbling to herself.

“It’s only natural that the rest of the house would go off and leave me behind, as unworthy as I am. I hardly deserved to be brought along on this trip at all—surely my foul presence ruins everyone else’s enjoyment. If only it weren’t so bright out here, even under the umbrella!”

She wrings her hands and sighs in utter despair. Just then, Marianne passes by on her way to the Golden Deer area. She slows and then stops as she sees Constance sitting alone, looking dejected.

“Constance, are you alright? Is something wrong?” Marianne’s quiet voice is full of kindness and concern.

“Please do not trouble yourself over someone as wretched as me. Spending time in my presence will only lead to unhappiness and woe.”

“I—oh. That sounds familiar.” 

She sits down next to Constance under the umbrella with sympathy in her deep brown eyes. “I know we haven’t talked much, but I’ve heard a little bit about what happens to you in the sun. It sounds a lot like how I used to feel about my crest. All those thoughts you’re having about yourself, I promise they’re not true.”

“You should save your pity for someone more deserving. I am only a burden, unworthy of kindness from someone like you. You’re the heir to a great house, and I’m nothing and no one. I should have just stayed in the sewers.”

Marianne gently puts her warm hand over Contance’s clammy one. “I know it feels that way now, but I promise that’s not how people see you. Everyone deserves kindness and love. It took me a long time to understand that. And it wasn’t until I had help from people who care about me that I truly started to believe it.” 

“Marianne, you are the very picture of grace and virtue, of course there were those who came to your aid! It is a foolish, vain hope to think anyone might care about me that way.” She sighs dramatically.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but there are people who care about you that way too and appreciate all of your good qualities. I don’t know you that well, but even so I can tell that you’re dedicated and brave and charismatic. And I’ve heard a lot about your impressive magical skill.” 

“Truly, do you think so? I feel so unworthy of your praise. And yet, it does warm my heart to hear that you are somehow able to think of me that way. If only others might look at me and see the same, wretch though I am.”

At that exact moment Hapi calls out from the distance, walking across the sand with an ice cream cone in one hand and an ice-cold, umbrella-topped drink in the other.

“Coco, have you  _ seen _ the food here? I had a hot dog and a funnel cake and an ice cream and some sort of crispy vegetables that they called Fodlan Fries! I know you like sweet things, but I couldn’t decide if you wanted a fancy drink or some ice cream, so I brought both. Oh hey, Marianne, what’re you doing here?”

Marianne smiles knowingly at Constance. “I don’t think you need to look far to find the people who care about you.” She turns to Hapi, who is licking a trail of melted ice cream that’s dripping down her arm. “Hi, Hapi. Constance was having a bit of a rough time, so I was trying to help her.”

Marianne squeezes Constance’s hand and stands up, making room for Hapi on the blanket. Hapi immediately sets her drink down to put her arm around Constance’s shoulders. 

“Oh Coco, is the sun still too much here? There’s a shadier place back in the concession area if you want to move there. We can share some more of those Fodlan Fries!”

Constance looks at Hapi and then up at Marianne. Her expression slowly shifts, and with it her shoulders straighten and she holds her head a bit higher. She turns back to Hapi with a self-satisfied smile.

“My dear Hapi, that sounds delightful. I would be most pleased if you would accompany me there.” 

As they start packing up their things to depart, Constance puts a hand on Marianne’s shoulder.

“Marianne? Thank you for your help. I will remember and repay this kindness when House Nuvelle has once again attained its former glory. And if you ever wish to spend time together again, perhaps over tea or in a nice dark, cool place like the library, I would not find it unpleasant.” She tosses her head and manages to approximate a curtsey while still staying under the umbrella.

“I would like that very much. Thank you, Constance.” Marianne’s smile is amused, but her tone is genuine. 

“Oh! One thing more. You—you can call me Coco.”

***********************

Dorothea and Petra spend the afternoon wandering the shore together, talking and laughing and occasionally splashing in the shallow waves. They collect dozens of shells that they find along the shore, from tiny clams and scallops to an enormous conch that Dorothea exclaims over in delight. 

“It’s so beautiful, Petra! Look at the colors and the way it spirals at the top.”

“Yes, we have shells such as these back in Brigid, and some are even bigger than this one. Many of the other Fodlan shells we have found are new to me. We have different kinds of shells in Brigid. If Cliodna were to build a palace here, it would be looking very different than the one in the tales from my homeland.”

“Clee-na?” Dorothea stumbles over the unfamiliar word. “Who is that? Were they part of the Brigid royal family?”

Petra laughs. “Cliodna is the goddess of the sea in Brigid. It is said that she has a palace deep under the ocean made entirely of shells, and she is sharing it with the fish and dolphins and other sea creatures who are her children. 

“The ancient stories say that every ninth wave is sacred to her. If you place a small pearl in a double shell, tie it with seaweed, and speak a wish as you cast it into the sea on the ninth wave, Cliodna will grant your wish if it reaches her palace.”

Dorothea’s green eyes sparkle as she listens to Petra’s tale. “That’s a beautiful story, Petra. Have you ever made a wish like that?”

“Once, right before I left my homeland.” Petra looks out over the water. “I was wishing for the courage to bring peace and freedom to my country, and strong allies to help fight for that freedom.“

She turns to Dorothea with a brilliant smile. “I am thinking that Cliodna granted that wish.”

Dorothea can’t help but smile back. “I think she did too. Your homeland sounds amazing. I understand why it’s so important to you. Your people are lucky to have you fighting for them.”

Petra regards her thoughtfully. “Dorothea, I am thinking now of another wish. When this war is finished, I am wishing for you to be seeing my homeland. Will you come with me? We will see all of the most beautiful beaches! I can be teaching you how to surf, and we can eat some of our famous ocean foods. Maybe we can even be sending another wish to Cliodna.”

Dorothea blushes. “Oh my. I'd love to, Petra. As soon as the fighting is done, I'd like nothing more than to see Brigid with you.”

As the sun sinks low over the crystalline blue water, they walk hand-in-hand back down the beach toward their friends, leaving only their footprints behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliodna is an actual Celtic deity - some sources say she was the goddess of the sea, and others say she was the Queen of the Banshees and goddess of love, beauty, healing and death. The story Petra tells about Cliodna granting a wish to whoever tosses a shell into the ninth wave is based on a Celtic myth.
> 
> I've long thought Marianne and Constance have the potential to be good friends based on their shared circumstances, and I was happy to get the chance to write a bit of their friendship here. :)
> 
> **
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter where I go by [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya%22).


End file.
